Wolfpack Drabbles
by WolfGirl7411
Summary: A collection of my entries for Tricky Raven's 500-word Drabble Challenge. Each week, we're given a prompt and asked to create a short inspired by it. Most of these are things just floating in my head, but would love to hear if you think any of them should be expanded into a longer work.
1. Reward (Seth)

**A/N: This week's prompt was: "Make Me." **

**I've had this plot bunny dancing in my head as of late, so it fit in nicely with the challenge. I'm considering developing it into a full-blown story (once I finish Rebound, of course) so I'd love your thoughts. **

* * *

"Mr. Seth! Mr. Seth! Pass it to me!"

She watched as he ran down the field, completely in his element as the kids swarmed around him, vying for a chance to kick the soccer ball. With that bright, lopsided grin and easy gait, he passed it to a small girl with thick, ebony braids cascading down her back. Running as hard as her little legs could carry her, she moved it down the length of the field, where metal coffee cans stood in as a makeshift goal.

"Kick it in, Sarah! You got this!"

With a little bump from her toe, the ball rolled into the target with ease.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Seth picked up the little girl and lifted her over his head, charging down the field in celebration as she giggled wildly. The other kids chased them.

"Mr. Seth, pick ME up!"

"MY turn!"

"No, me!"

Laughing, he set his charge safely on the ground and then pretended to trip over his feet, sprawling onto the field. The kids clambered on top of him, in what was possibly the cutest dog pile ever.

"Okay, guys. That's all for today."

A resounding "Awwww!" echoed down the field as, one-by-one, the little ones lifted themselves off the human mound and headed home.

She strolled over to where he was now standing, brushing dirt and loose strands of grass off the back of his cut-offs. "That's quite the fan base you've got there."

At the sound of her voice, he turned around, face lighting up with a smile that stretched to the sky. "I know, right? I've always wanted a bunch of groupies. Although, somehow, I envisioned it differently."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You know, me onstage at Key Arena with my guitar, laser lights, thousands of fans screaming my name."

"Well, clearly this is the next best thing."

"Clearly." His grin stretched even further.

"Can I buy you something to drink?"

"That'd be great."

They walked to the convenience store, making small talk along the way.

"So, how long have you been the rez Ronaldo?"

He chuckled. "We started this program about six months ago. It was a collaboration with the council to give the kids structured time after school, keep them out of trouble."

"That's a great idea. Do you run it by yourself, or do the other guys help out?"

"We all try to rotate out, and we change up the sports as well. Sometimes we play kickball, sometimes basketball. When Paul's in charge, you can count on it being dodge ball. He's got a violent streak."

She burst out laughing. "Why does that not surprise me? And why does Bruce Springsteen's 'Glory Days' suddenly come to mind?"

"Exactly."

She touched his arm. "The rez is lucky to have you."

"I've gotten a lot from the people here. The least I can do is give something back."

"Can you stop being so awesome?" she asked, shaking her head.

Once again, that easy grin lit up his face. "Make me."

* * *

**A/N: Whattaya think?**


	2. Road Trip (the pack)

**A/N: This week's prompt was a photo of a small camping van underneath a starry sky. It stirred all kinds of romantic scenarios in my head, and then I sat down to write and this came out. Enjoy!**

**To check out the image prompt, visit: **

**http: DOUBLESLASH .com SLASH user SLASH WolfGirl7411 SLASH media SLASH CampingVan_zps8bb09f0dDOTjpg DOT html**

* * *

"So, who the fuck's bright idea was this, again?"

"Shut up, Paul. You're not any more uncomfortable than we are.

"When I agreed to go on a road trip, I did not consent to being locked in Old Quil's camper, sharing a bunk with Handsy McGrabberson over here."

"Hey," Seth said, his cheeks flushing pink. "I was asleep."

"Whatever, dude. If you like cock, it's no sweat off my back. Just don't go grabbing mine."

"I SAID it was an acci—"

"Shut up, both of you," Jared extended his foot, kicking their thin vinyl mattress. "We're stuck out here 'til the girls come get us tomorrow, so we might as well make the best of it."

Embry lay scrunched against the wall, trying to ignore the fact that his ass was pressed up against Jared's. He sighed. At least it wasn't his front. "Quil, can I see the map again?"

"How many damn times you gonna look at that thing, bro? Think if you stare at it long enough, a gas station will appear?"

"What I don't understand," Jake said, trying to stretch out in the passenger seat, "is how in the hell we ran out of gas in the first place."

"I TOLD you … the gauge was off." Sitting behind the wheel, Quil tried propping his feet on the dashboard, only to have his knees jab into his chest.

"Well, it's not like we couldn't have filled up at one of the 800 gas stations we stopped at today." Jared rolled his eyes. "How many toilets did you clog up between La Push and here, Lahote?"

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go. That's the last time Crazy Larry's Taco Casa gets my business."

"Should've tried strapping your asshole to the back," Embry muttered. "That would've propelled us forward."

Jake gazed out the window into the night sky. A million stars twinkled above the dark mountain shadows. It would've been incredibly romantic if he were cuddled up outside in a sleeping bag with Bella. Instead, he was locked in a tiny camper with five overgrown werewolves. "What do you think the girls are up to right now?"

"Well, Kim and Emily went to the spa this weekend." The sarcastic edge to Jared's voice was razor sharp. "So, chances are, they're drinking wine in a hot tub right about now."

Embry thumped his forehead against the wall with a loud thwack.

"I still say we should just go outside, phase, and look for a station." Head raised, Seth looked around for support.

Paul shoved him to the floor. "Yeah, go ahead and do that, with the hunting range over there. Let us know how that goes."

Suddenly, flashing red and blue lights appeared in the darkness.

"Now what?" Jake sighed.

The police car slowed to a stop, its headlights shining through their windshield. A man stepped out of the driver's side. Popping the trunk, he pulled out two large cans.

"Bella said you knuckleheads ran out of gas?"

"Charlie!"

* * *

**A/N: Tee hee.  
**


	3. Threesome (Bella and surprise!)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **"She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet…"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Biting her lip, Bella gave an uncertain nod.

"Aw, she's nervous. Don't worry, Bella. We don't bite." The reassuring wink was anything but.

She felt a soft hand on her back, slowly unfastening the top button of her dress. Before she could flinch away, another hand buried in her hair, combing gentle fingers from root to tip.

"Hmm … what are we going to do with you today, Bells?"

She closed her eyes as someone took firm hold of her zipper, then slid it down with reverent care. Her dress tumbled like a whisper to the floor, pooling around her ankles. Standing in her bra and panties around two almost-strangers, she'd never felt so exposed.

"You have really beautiful skin," said one of them.

The other murmured in agreement. "So creamy."

"Thanks." Bella nodded, swallowing as they walked around her, surveying her body.

"Now. Where to start?"

"I know just the thing."

Bella closed her eyes as they began their ministrations. This went against every moral fiber of her being. Why did she ever agree? She huffed. _Jake and his big, stupid ideas_. She replayed their earlier conversation in her mind.

_Bells, it would mean a lot to me—and to them. They really want to do this with you. _

_WHY, Jake? Why do YOU want me to do this? You can never seem to get enough of me, and now all of a sudden you're willing to share? What're you gonna be doing while I'm with them?_

_Seth and I have plans to watch the Mariners game. Come on, Bells. What's really bothering you? _

_They think I'm some little plaything they can just have their way with._

_That's not true, honey. Please don't be offended. They really like you. They want to bond with you._

_Well, that's not how I bond. It's weird, Jake._

_Look, you've been saying you wanted to get to know the pack better. What better way than this? You'll certainly score a lot of points with Sam and Jared._

_I don't care about scoring points with Sam and Jared._

_Please, honey. Please do it. For me._

… _all right. But you're gonna make it up to me later._

_I'll be happy to._

A searing pain made Bella snap back to the present moment. She grabbed her hair. "Ow! Pull it out!"

"Sorry, honey! Didn't mean to hurt you. Hold on."

With a sharp tug, the pain climaxed, then ceased. "Why don't we start with this instead?"

Bella looked up and shook her head. "There's no way that's gonna fit."

"We'll make it fit."

With a sigh, Bella looked at her watch. It had already been an hour, and she had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet. Not by a long shot. Looking up, she saw their hopeful faces, arms full of beauty supplies and clothing options for her to try. "Kim. Emily. As much as I appreciate this makeover, I'd really prefer to bond over margaritas."


	4. Hurt (Paul and Bella)

**Trigger Warning: **(drugs, mild self-mutilation*)

*Very mild, but being overly cautious

**Genre:** Angst. Oh, the Angst.

**Pairing:** Paul, Bella

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **The song "Hurt," as sung by Johnny Cash. Highly recommend looking it up on YouTube, or checking out the lyrics before reading—you'll get some of the subtle references, and it really sets the tone.

* * *

A long, slow hiss escaped his lips at the old, familiar sting—a needle tearing into flesh, rending a deep hole through the surface of his skin. The pain was only momentary, but he latched on to it like a drowning man to a life raft. It was the only thing that felt real anymore. And it was much more bearable than thinking any more about _her_.

Head in his hands, Paul sighed. _What have I become?_

As the drug flooded his system, he lay down on the couch, head crashing onto the threadbare cushion as he prayed for something to finally kill the hurt. Watching the clock sluggishly tick away the seconds, he let out a cynical scoff. There would be no relief. Nothing was potent enough to obliviate the gut-wrenching guilt and overwhelming need that ate away at his soul.

Cringing, he recalled her face as it crumpled in sorrow at his harsh words. Her furrowed brow and quivering lip, the tear that slid down her cheek as she begged him not to hurt himself, the sob that escaped her throat as he pushed her away—

He remembered everything.

She was his sweetest friend, the one who'd held the other half of his heart from the instant he laid eyes on her. In his most desperate and lonely moments, he allowed himself to fantasize she was his. What he saw in her eyes—such unconditional acceptance—was enough to make him believe he could somehow be good enough for her. That he wasn't an angry, drug-addled loser who had a rotten childhood in an abusive home.

But the truth always had a way of eviscerating hope. She was Jake's imprint. Off-limits. And it was just as well—Jake was from a strong bloodline, the grandson of Ephraim Black. He had a father who loved him and was proud. Jake's destiny was chief of the Quileute tribe, alpha of the pack.

All Paul had to offer was an empire of dirt.

And even if, somehow, he could break the bond of an imprint, even if he could manage to convince her she belonged with him … the truth was, he knew he would eventually let her down. Make her hurt. He was a broken man, beyond repair. At this point, there was no doubt in anyone's mind about that—not even hers.

His phone buzzed, the vibration distracting him from the numbing haze of his thoughts. She'd sent him a message.

_If you won't let me in, then I can't be your friend anymore._

He let the phone slip from his fingers onto the concrete floor, where it shattered into a million jagged pieces. He picked one up, tracing the pointed edge across his scarred and mottled skin. Once again, he focused on that sweet, slow burn, on the physical pain that would offer him a momentary escape from the emotional prison to which he was bound.

At long last, she was finally giving up, letting him go.

_Everyone I know goes away, in the end._

He'd long ago given up on himself.

* * *

**A/N: Owie. Now go watch a video of puppies to make it all better!  
**

**There is some amazing writing happening in this drabble challenge over on Tricky Raven. Highly encourage you to come over and check it out! **


	5. The Babysitter's Club (Paul & Quil)

**Rating:** M (Paul says a bad word!)

**Genre:** Marshmallow Fluff

**Pairing:** Paul &amp; Quil; Kiara, Callista, and Levi Uley; Jared Jr. &amp; Anna Cameron

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **Puppies! A whole big pile of Golden Retriever puppies playing with their mama.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Ateara."

"Come on, man. They're just kids. They don't bite." Quil rolled his eyes as he watched Paul survey the scene before him, brow raised and nose crinkled in disapproval. Bedlam reigned, as five children under the age of six ran around Sam and Emily's playroom.

Narrowing his eyes at Quil, Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "I spend my days ripping apart vampires and burning the pieces. What part of that translates into babysitter to you?"

"And what do you think I do all day? Throw bloodsucker tea parties?"

"I'm just saying, you should've picked someone else for the job."

Quil sighed. "Look, the girls wanted a shopping trip to Port A, and Sam and Jared couldn't get time off to babysit. You try saying no to Emily, especially when she's holding a plate of muffins and making that sad face."

"Pussy."

"Dude, watch your mouth!" Giving Paul a shove, Quil glanced around to make sure none of the kids overheard. "Remember what happened to Jake and Embry after Jared Jr. spent the afternoon with them and started spouting the F-word?"

Shoulders slumped, Paul huffed. "All right. What do I have to do?"

"Unca Paw! Unca Paw! Come pway pwincess wif me!" Cheetos-coated fingers wrapped around Paul's leg, leaving a trace of electric orange in their wake.

Groaning, he attempted in vain to dust it off. "Thanks, kid. I just bought these jeans."

Quil grinned. "Looks like you're playing princess with Kiara, bro."

"No way."

"Well, you can always change Levi's diaper instead … " The two simultaneously grimaced at the stench emanating from Levi's backside as he toddled past them.

"Nope. You're on poop patrol," Paul said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll handle the girls and Jared Jr."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Quil picked up Levi and carried him at arm's length to bedroom. As he grabbed a wad of baby wipes, a rousing chorus of giggles from the playroom made him jump.

"What the …?" Quil shook his head and continued his task—until the giggles gave way to piercing shrieks and a booming crash. He sighed. "Come on little man, let's go see what trouble your Uncle Paul is getting into."

As he approached the playroom door, Quil stopped short and gasped. Paul lay completely immobile on the floor. Kiara sat cross-legged on his chest, carefully smearing gloss onto his lips, while her twin sister Callista rested on his legs, dutifully painting his toenails. Jared Jr. sat on the rocking chair, watching with wide eyes as his sister Anna tied a bow in Paul's hair.

There was another round of giggles, the loudest coming from Paul himself.

Quil cleared his throat. "You always said you were good with chicks, Lahote. I had no idea this was what you meant."

Startled, Paul shot him a glare. "Not. A. Word. To anyone, Ateara. I mean it."

"Don't worry … my lips are sealed." Grinning, Quil attached the photo to his group text and pressed "Send."

* * *

**A/N: If you want your heart to squeal with glee, get on over to Tricky Raven and read this week's drabbles. They are beyond adorable. And much needed, after last week's darkness. **


	6. Spin the Bottle (the pack & friends)

**Rating: M (language)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairing: The Wolves**

**Word-count: 499**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Prompt: Photo of a woman sitting on the floor, drinking a bottle of booze, and the quote, "It all started with a dare."  
**

**A/N: I found out yesterday I was nominated for a Twisted Pretzel award! Don't know if it was any of you who nominated me, but if so, THANK YOU! =) You can see the nominees and VOTE at eclipsingsunDOTblogspotDOTcom**

* * *

The empty bottle made a clinking scrape as it spun around on the wooden floor in a dizzying blur. Everyone's gaze fell to the object as it began to slow, whirling at half speed, before finally pointing at Embry.

"Baaaaaaahaaaa! Nice going, baby brother." Leah rolled her head back with laughter as she slapped her palm against the floor.

"It- it doesn't count. I get to spin again."

A loud chorus of protest rang Seth's ears.

"Nooooooo you don't, Sethie Poo." Paul took a hearty swig of his beer and grinned. "This dumbass junior high game was YOUR idea. Why you wanted to play spin the bottle with a bunch of dudes and your sister, I'll never know."

"To be fair," Quil said, shrugging his shoulders, "there are some other hot chicks here, too." He raised his eyebrow at Seth, then threw a sideways glance at Angela, who pretended not to notice. Everyone—including Angela herself—knew Seth had been crushing on her for months.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Embry finally spoke up, removing his palm from his eyes, where it had been clasped from the moment the bottle stopped spinning. "I don't particularly want Seth's lips on mine, either."

"Sorry." Jacob shook with laughter. "Rules are rules."

"Fuck you, Black," Embry said, narrowing his eyes. The subtle alpha order hadn't gone unnoticed. "Come on, Clearwater. Let's get this over with."

Face flushed crimson, Seth leaned over the circle, eyes squinched shut, and deposited the tiniest peck he could muster on Embry's lips.

The others clapped and cheered.

Patting Embry on the back, Bella smiled. "Your turn."

"Wait, wait, wait." Paul held his hands up, commanding everyone's attention. "Let's make this game a little more interesting."

"How's that?" Jessica raised a skeptical brow.

"New rules. The bottle lands on you, it's two minutes in heaven."

"Two minutes in …?" Forehead crinkled in confusion, Seth looked around the group for explanation.

"Really, dude, you need to get laid." Quil rolled his eyes. "Two minutes in heaven. You lock yourself in the closet with whoever the bottle falls on, and … you know."

Seth's eyes widened.

"Whatta ya say?" Paul asked, winking at Embry. "You in?"

Sighing in resignation, Embry took hold of the bottle. "I swear to fucking God, if this thing lands on Seth …"

With a twist of his fingers, he sent Johnny Walker, the master of his fate, spinning again in circles. He watched, lips pursed, as it began to twirl in slow motion, then finally came to a halt.

"Hoooooly shit." Paul's voice was low as a hush crept over the group.

The bottle was pointed at Bella.

"Uh … I …" Embry stuttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Bella looked back and forth between him and Jake, practically chewing a hole in her lower lip.

"Again. He gets to spin again," Jake said emphatically.

"No, no, no, Jake." Bella rested her palm on her best friend's chest. "Rules are rules."


	7. Two Minutes in Heaven (BellaEmbry)

**Rating:** M-ish

**Genre:** Sweet, sweet lovin'

**Pairing:** Bella/Embry

**Word-count:** 509

**Musical Inspiration:** "Fever" by the Black Keys

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Ok! By your request, here's the follow up to "Spin the Bottle." It was really REEEEALLY hard keeping this to around 500 words. I started to go way over, but then I reminded myself that, hey…it's just TWO minutes in heaven…not an afternoon.

Thanks to Fran and ChrissiHR for inspiring a couple bits and pieces here.

* * *

"Emb? You coming?"

Swallowing, Embry met Bella's questioning gaze and nodded, trying his damndest to avoid Jacob's hard stare. He knew it would burn through him like acid.

She had insisted they play by the rules. Did that mean she actually _wanted_ to kiss him?

As she grabbed his hand and led him to the coat closet, the answer was apparently yes.

Watching the scene unfold with his mouth hanging open, Paul barked a loud guffaw. "Baby Alpha's gonna crap his pants!"

The crack of Jacob's fist against Paul's jaw and the ensuing scuffle were the last things Embry heard before Bella pushed him into the dark, cramped quarters and shut the door.

"Bells?"

"I'm here." Her voice was soft as she sought out his face with her hands, tracing its outline with a gentle sweep of her fingers. Encouraged by his satisfied hum, she moved to his hair, brushing it back with a scrape of her nails and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

He gasped, shifting uncomfortably as the lower half of his body immediately reacted. Unable to help himself, he grabbed her belt loops and pulled her firmly against him. Buying his nose in her hair, he took a shuddering breath.

"Kiss me, Embry."

He paused, pulling back.

"Bells … what about Jake?"

"He's my _friend_, Emb. That's it." Standing on her tiptoes, she tilted her head and began dropping open-mouthed kisses down his jawline. "I want this," she whispered.

That was all the permission Embry needed—they were on a time clock, after all.

Crushing his mouth against hers, he hitched up her leg, running his hand down the curve of her thigh. Arriving at her shapely ass, he grabbed hold, scooping her into his arms and backing her against the wall.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as his hand found its way underneath her shirt. His warm, calloused fingers took their time caressing every inch of her smooth skin, working their way up to her bra. As he kneaded her soft mounds through the satin material, his tongue blazed a trail of fire down her neck.

A loud thump outside the door jolted them both.

"Shit." Panting, Embry ceased his ministrations.

"I … I think it's been longer than two minutes," Bella said, slowly unhooking her legs and sliding down his body.

They stood there a moment longer, wrapped around each other, neither of them wanting to let go first. Finally, with a deep sigh, Embry opened the closet door.

The place was empty.

Brow furrowed, Bella surveyed the room. "Where is everybo— Oh my god!"

Embry followed her gaze to the couch, where a shirtless Seth and disheveled-looking Angela lay in a very compromising position.

Seth turned pink. "Uh, hey, guys. Everybody else left, so we …"

Shaking her head, Bella took Embry's hand and led him to the front door. "Come on … let's go back to your place and finish what we started."


	8. The New Me (BellaJake)

**Rating:** M (language)

**Genre:** Angst

**Pairing:** Bella/Jake

**Word-count:** 505

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:  
**Song: "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore  
Phrase: "You've helped make me who I am."

* * *

Jacob swallowed as he watched her slink across the room. Curvy hips swayed back and forth like a weighted pendulum, her round, firm ass offering a teasing wiggle with each footfall. Shiny black boots—"fuck me boots," he thought with a wince—graced the curve her calves, reaching just below her knees to expose a swath of creamy skin. He pictured his hands there, caressing every inch of that smooth cashmere as they worked their way under her black miniskirt, to the apex of her thighs.

He adjusted himself in his pants.

Her movements were streamlined, precise, oblivious to the turned heads and low whistles as she crossed the worn, wooden floor to the bar. Jacob's lip curled instinctively at the catcalls, exposing his canines in a possessive snarl. This was _his _Bella, _his_ mate. If he had to rip out the throats of everyone who came near her, he would.

Except …

"She's not yours anymore, man." Embry's voice was soft, submissive. Both he and his best friend knew what the wolf could never understand—that Jake had long ago made his choice, to accept the bond of an imprint, to a woman he barely knew, rather than listen to the call of his heart.

It was a decision he regretted every day.

Because while the imprint fulfilled ancient imperatives, both wolf and man still craved their mate, the woman they'd marked years ago in a moment of heated passion and moaning sighs.

The wolf wanted both. The man knew it didn't work that way—but his resolve was swiftly crumbling.

Taking a long pull off his beer, Jacob slammed the bottle on the high top, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm going up there."

"No, dude, don't—"

Embry's words fell on deaf ears as Jake stalked to the bar, her lingering, heady scent his GPS.

She was sitting on a stool, sipping rum and coke through a tiny red straw, her cherry lips puckered around the tip. The bartender stood mesmerized, pretending to dry glasses while his eyes traveled to the tempting cleavage between the swell of her breasts.

_Mine_, growled the wolf.

Jacob couldn't argue.

The man sitting to Bella's left leaned over, placing his hand on her exposed thigh. "You live nearby, sweetheart?" he asked in a drunken slur. "'Cause I'd sure like to drive you home tonight."

"Buy me another drink, and we'll see." She flashed him a coy smile, her words dripping honey and promise.

Snapping, Jacob pushed bystanders out of the way and carved out a space at the counter, to her right. "Bells."

She turned with a start, eyes narrowing as she realized who was there. "_Yes_?"

"What're you doing, honey? Bar hopping? Going home with strange men? This isn't you."

She laughed, licking her lips as the corner of her mouth rose in a sultry sneer. Her cold eyes met Jake's heated gaze. "It's the new me, _honey_. And I have you to thank—you've helped make me who I am."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Jake lovers. I don't know what my beef has been with him these last couple weeks.**


	9. Don't Drink the Kool-Aid (Seth and Pack)

**Rating:** M (language, illegal substances)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** The pack

**Word-count:** 503

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **This week's prompt was a little wacky: A meme of SpongeBob SquarePants with the caption, "I'm here to fuck bitches." LOL

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who voted for me in the TPAs! I was so honored by the nomination and am excited to have tied for 2nd place in the "Cherry Poppin'" category with the lovely and talented jarms!**

**Speaking of jarms...a big shout-out to her for giving me the idea for this drabble, and of course a shout-out to ChrissiHR for providing the prompt inspiration!**

* * *

"Guys … is- isn't this illegal?" Taking the joint between his thumb and forefinger, Seth crinkled his nose at the thin trail of acrid smoke tingeing his nostrils.

"Whatsa mattah, widdle Seffie? Dick too small for the big boy pants?" Just skirting the barrier of straight, Quil slapped his hand on this thigh and laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Leah gave him a shove as she strode past the fire pit and crouched next to Seth in the sand. She pulled the blunt from his fingers and took a long drag. "Oh, baby brother. What're we gonna do with you? It just got legalized in Washington. Not that the rez police would care, anyway." She blew a smoke ring in his face and grinned.

"Tell those assholes to fuck off, Seth. That shit won't even give you a buzz. This, on the other hand …" Paul reached in his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. "This will get you good and fucked up."

"Paul. What is that?" Embry crossed his arms over his chest, giving his packmate a skeptical eye.

Removing a glass bottle from the bag, Paul twirled the ruby liquid inside and laughed. "Just a little moonshine. Got the recipe from Old Quil. Guaranteed to get a wolf plastered."

"How come he never shared that with me?" Quil looked indignant.

"Because Old Quil probably doesn't know he 'shared' the recipe. Am I right, Paul?" Shaking his head, Sam threw another log on the fire.

"Guys, relax. It's all good." Paul held up the bottle. "Who wants some Kool-Aid?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"No way, dude. I'm not touching that shit."

"Seth, what about you?" Paul grinned. "Show these guys you got some balls."

"I don't—" Seth looked nervously around the group, finally landing on Quil, who winked.

That was all it took.

Jaw set, he reached out his hand. "Give it to me."

A murmur of surprise rumbled through the pack. "Oh, I can't wait to see this," Leah muttered.

Snickering, Paul handed over the red drink. With rapt attention, they watched as Seth tipped it back and chugged—all of it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Paul grabbed his arm and yanked the bottle away. "You weren't supposed to drink the whole thing! Just take a shot. Jesus, man."

"Oh … I don't … I don't feel so good." Stumbling, Seth plopped down in the sand, staring blankly into the distance.

"Paul, I swear to fucking God, if you send my little brother to the hospital …"

"It's not my fault he drank the whole goddamned thing!"

"SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants."

A hush blanketed the pack.

Sam leaned forward. "Seth … what did you just say?"

"SpongeBob … I'm here to fuck bitches!" Seth keeled over in the sand, giggling hysterically.

"Great, Paul. Just great."

"Did he say, 'I'm here to fuck bitches' or 'I'm here to fuck, bitches'?

"Quil, SHUT UP!"

"Just asking! Commas make a difference!"

"Come on." Sam sighed. "Let's go see if Old Quil has a hangover recipe."

* * *

**A/N: Public service announcement for all of you BooBoo fans: Get yourselves to the theater ASAP to see the new X-Men movie! He doesn't have much screen time, but what he does have is completely ogle-worthy. I think his voice finally changed, too, which makes me feel much less guilty about said ogling. LOL ;-)**

**Also, I'm now on Twitter! Follow me TheWolfGirl7411. I always follow back!**


	10. Domesticated (Seth & Leah)

**Rating:** M-ish? (language)

**Genre:** Humor/Fluff

**Pairing:** Seth and Leah

**Word-count:** 506

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" + an adorable photo of a hot guy holding a baby. Some additional inspiration came from the Bellagio fountain in Las Vegas, which you can find videos of on youtube.

**A/N:** Shout our to jarms for letting me play with her drabble toys. This was inspired by her drabble "Ready Made," which you can find on Tricky Raven.

* * *

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?"

Ignoring the goading words of his sister, Seth stared down his nemeses, nose scrunched and brow furrowed in concentration. Goddammit, he could _do_ this. Wasn't he a wolf? A warrior? He killed _vampires_, for fuck's sake.

There was no way three babies and a piece of white plastic with sticky tabs were getting the best of him.

Under Leah's watchful eye, he unfastened each diaper with methodical precision, approaching the task like a factory worker on an assembly line. In no time at all, his cooing nephews were naked as—well, newborns, happily squirming on the changing table. He flashed a self-satisfied grin.

"Be careful, baby bro—"

"Shit!"

As if on cue, a Bellagio fountain of urine sprayed the air, raining onto Seth and puddling on the table.

"Dammit, Leah, why didn't you warn me?"

She could hardly speak through her cackles. "Diaper Changing 101. Not my fault you're an idiot." Still grinning, she reclined on the sofa and popped a grape in her mouth.

Seth reached for a towel and wiped his face, lip curled in a sour frown. "Why am I helping you, again?"

"Because you love me and your nephews? And because the doctor told me to take it easy. And because, for whatever reason, you're the only one in the pack Embry trusts." She pursed her lips. "Which doesn't say much about the pack, now that I think about it."

Seth tossed his balled-up towel at her.

"Hey! I may not be physically capable of kicking your ass at the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't issue a rain check."

Muttering to himself, Seth grabbed a handful of wipes and returned to his assembly line, lifting each baby one by one to wipe tiny bottoms clean and lay fresh diapers underneath.

"They're backwards, Seffie-poo."

"What?"

"The diapers. You've. Got. Them. Backwards." She took a sip of lemonade.

With a heaving sigh, he yanked each offending cloth from underneath its owner, the sudden movement resulting in twisted, reddened faces and a deafening chorus of cries.

"Oh, God. Shhhhh … shhhhh, it's okay, guys." He looked at Leah with desperate eyes.

Shaking her head, she stood and ambled toward them, gesturing toward a recliner. "Have a seat."

Defeated, Seth nodded and slumped into the chair, watching her stroke each baby's head with a tender caress. "Mommy's here," she whispered, humming while she re-adjusted and fastened each diaper with experienced hands. Securing the railing, she scooped them up one at a time and brought them to her brother.

"Wha—"

"Rock them," she said. "It's soothing."

With a nervous nod, he tucked a baby under each arm and laid one against his chest, securing it with his hands. Slowly pushing his feet off the floor in a steady rhythm, Seth closed his eyes and exhaled. The quartet finally settled into sleep—the largest wolf's snores the loudest of them all.

"Works for big babies, too." Leah tousled his hair. "You'll make a fine dad one day, Uncle Seth."


	11. Fallen (Jake and Bella)

**Title:** Fallen

**Genre: **Angst (yeah, I was surprised, too)

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Jacob/Bella, pack

**Word Count:** 558

**Prompt: "**You are enough. You are so enough. It is unbelievable how enough you are."

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** So...imma just apologize in advance.

**~~~~~oOo~~~~~**

He sat on a tree stump, head hung low and palms pressed against his face. Massaging tiny circles onto his forehead with calloused fingertips, he was oblivious to the battlefield, to the wispy remnants of purplish smoke rising from the charred earth, to the ear-shattering howls mourning the fallen.

_His_ fallen.

_His_ pack.

He'd sat there for the last hour—unmoving, unwilling to face reality—because he wasn't sure he could bear what reality had to offer. His surviving brothers and sister gave him space, slowly phasing and tending to each other, setting bones and wrapping wounded flesh in strips of torn cloth. In hushed murmurs and with numb voices they discussed the logistics of moving the broken bodies of their comrades.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The Cullens had insisted the Volturi could be reasoned with, that the pack was there only for show.

It was an ambush.

Within minutes of the confrontation, the Cullens switched their allegiance, offering up the wolves in exchange for clemency. No one could have seen it coming.

But as alpha, Jake believed that he _should_ have.

Caught off guard, he led the pack into battle, relying on his wolves' telepathy and sheer brute force to break the Volturi's defenses and destroy its trio of leaders. The remaining coven turned on the Cullens in anger, annihilating each other in the process. Technically, it was a victory.

But victory came with sacrifices. Heart-breaking, gut-wrenching sacrifices.

Allowing his hands to slide down his face, Jake watched his pack, insides weighed down with lead. _What am I gonna to say to Emily and Kim? How will I tell Sue?_

As if on cue, Leah's wail echoed across the barren field, sorrow reverberating against the surrounding treetops. Paul's arms clamped around her, pulling her into his side before they both collapsed in grief. Brady and Colin looked on, huddled together in stony silence. Only Quil remained focused, taking on the somber task of wiping his fallen brothers' brows and gently sweeping their eyes closed.

A vibration in the air and soft chuff from behind brought Jake out of his stupor. He twisted his head and started. Embry was there, solemn and stoic in his wolf form—but the alpha's eyes were locked on the woman sliding down his steely flank.

Somehow, his best friend knew exactly what he needed.

_Bella._

He ran, snapping her into his arms and squeezing tightly. "Bells … I … they're gone. I fucking failed them, Bells. The pack, their imprints, their families—I didn't do enough."

His voice broke and he began to shake, dry, heaving sobs that wracked his body and weakened his knees. The weight of the world had finally become too much for his mighty shoulders.

Bella was silent, gently pulling him to the ground, coaxing his head in her lap while she stroked his back with a soothing caress. "Listen to me, Jacob Black. _You_ are enough. You are _so_ enough. It is unbelievable how _enough_ you are."

Swallowing hard, his eyes welled with fresh tears that spilled onto his smudged cheeks. He lost himself in her touch, lying there for what felt like hours, until his breath returned to a normal pace. Slowly, he turned and met her gaze, offering a grave nod before rising to his feet and squaring his shoulders.

It was time to face the battlefield once again.


	12. Hunger (Quil, OC, Jake)

**Rated:** M—for language and innuendo

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Quil, OC, Jake

**Word Count:** 479

**Prompt:** "You're a bad idea but I like bad ideas."

**A/N:** I haven't drabbled in a while but this prompt inspired me. So, thanks for the prompt, chamsp! And thank you, jarms, for your not-so-subtle push to write again, as well as your listening ear. We should have RL visits more often. ;-) Love ya. 3

* * *

"Back _again_? You're insatiable, you know that?"

Quil shrugged, a flush prickling the back of his neck in a languid crawl. Opening his wallet, he counted out a few remaining bills and handed them over. So what if she judged? It was worth it. Every last penny—his hard-earned cash from hours toiling in the garage—was worth it.

"Don't be embarrassed, hon. I like my men that way." With a coy wink, she took the money from his hand, allowing her fingers to brush against his with lingering implication.

Jaw set, he ignored her teasing words and the nagging churn of his stomach. Claire's face flashed before him, a look of angry disapproval etched into her features. He swallowed, shaking the image from his head. Later, there would be consequences, but for now, he was firmly rooted in the moment.

_In his hunger._

His precious purchase spread before him, he traced a calloused finger down a smooth, plump curve. Tender, dark flesh acquiesced under gentle pressure.

"Yep. You're a bad idea." His crooked smile stretched the corners of his mouth. "But I like bad ideas."

Lips puckered in an "O," he blew, cool breath mingling with the searing heat of skin. The action released a divine odor—a delicious scent that saturated the air and triggered a warm rush of saliva. Licking his lips, he breathed it in with a slow inhale. "Just wait 'til I get you in my mouth."

He allowed himself just a tiny taste, the rich flavor rolling over his tongue like sweet torture. Sighing, he closed his eyes, savoring the moment while doing his best to ignore the persistent flip-flops in his belly. Try as he might, Claire's disappointed figure continued to dance in the forefront of his mind.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Quil sucked in his breath, the familiar voice freezing him in place. "Jake?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The alpha shook his head. "Never knew you were the sneaking around type, Ateara."

"I- I'm not sneaking around. I just—"

"Why are you doing this to Claire again? After everything you put her through last year …"

"She won't find out unless you tell her."

"Dude, I don't need to tell her anything. She's gonna smell it all over you when you get home. She's not stupid."

Quil sighed. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just—"

"You just couldn't resist. I get it. Don't think I could resist such a fine-looking specimen myself." Jake peered around his friend's massive frame, ignoring his futile attempt to block the view. "Funny, I woudda pegged you a breast man, myself."

"Fuck off."

Laughing, Jake pulled up a chair. "You can't beat 'em, join 'em. Right? Ren Fest only comes once a year, indigestion be damned." He slapped Quil on the shoulder. "You gonna make love to that turkey leg or you gonna eat it?"

* * *

**A/N: I've actually never been to a Ren Fest, but I hear the turkey legs are something to behold. ;-)**


End file.
